


you smile when i say i hate you (and you cry when i say i love you)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Face Alexa, Fluff and Angst, Heel Charlotte, Mediumish burn i guess, NXT era, On Charlotte's part lol, Past Charlotte/Sasha, Pining, set in an au where the characters and the wrestling is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Charlotte doesn't need friends. She doesn't need anything besides her Championship. She certainly doesn't need Alexa Bliss trying to be her friend, especially since the smaller girl's presence is bringing feelings to the forefront of Charlotte's mind which is inconvenient to say the least.





	you smile when i say i hate you (and you cry when i say i love you)

“Congrats on retaining.” A voice says. Charlotte glances up from the crate she’s sitting on, knees drawn up to her chest. Her phone is resting beside her, a video playing of her and Bayley’s Championship Match. It’s strategy, one of the things Charlotte excels at. Well, one of the  _ many  _ things Charlotte excels at. Alexa Bliss stands in front of her, smiling cheerily even as she holds herself.

 

Her positioning is deliberate, Charlotte notices. It coincides with the painful areas Bayley focused on during their match, and the way Alexa presses gingerly on her back points to the Bayley-to-Belly as one of the main causes of pain.

 

“Last week, I mean.” Alexa adds. Charlotte remains silent, eyes narrowed at the smaller girl. The Championship Belt is on Charlotte’s other side, but Alexa doesn't even look at it. Her wide blue eyes are fixed intently on Charlotte, and her appearance vaguely reminds Charlotte of a puppy. Naive, trusting, and idiotic.

 

“What are you doing?” Charlotte asks harshly, her tone purposefully designed to cut Alexa to pieces. Bright eyed girls with happy smiles are weak, and the last thing Charlotte needs is weakness. She already carried a team (the reminder of the BFFs is still a bleeding wound in her heart, but she’s done everything she can to burn that from her mind), and she sure as hell isn't going to try to convince Little Miss Bliss that dropping the optimistic sweet little fairy thing she’s got going is beneficial to her career.

 

Alexa makes a move to sit on the crate where Charlotte’s phone is, but the taller blonde swings her legs so she’s covering any available space. Alexa laughs, the sound warm and bright in the relatively shadowy hallway. “I was congratulating you on retaining, Charlotte, but I guess you didn't appreciate it?” Technically it’s wild speculation, but Charlotte doesn't bring it up because Alexa isn't wrong.

 

Charlotte swings her legs back so her legs are pressed against the crate and leans forward so she can tower over Alexa without getting up. “I don't appreciate the nice act, Alexa, so why don't you tell me what you came here for.” It’s a demand, not a suggestion.

 

Alexa leans up a little, face almost entirely neutral save for the wrinkle in her brow which hints at more annoyance than she’s conveying. “I already told you, Charlotte. I don't want anything.” She smiles then, slowly, as if to show Charlotte she doesn't have any malicious intentions.

 

Charlotte is surprised by how genuine her voice sounds, soft and sincere. Like she’s not trying to maneuver her way into the Title picture. Everybody is, and Alexa’s no different. Besides, the only person who  _ didn't _ want Charlotte’s title before she wanted Charlotte was Sasha. Wait, no. That’s not quite right. Charlotte feels her spine stiffen at the thought of Sasha Banks. Her former BFF. Her former…  _ something.  _ At first, Sasha had been happy Charlotte had the belt. She was constantly adjusting the belt around Charlotte’s waist so the belt would gleam in the light for pictures. And maybe she also liked skating her fingers across the plane of Charlotte’s abdomen, but that’s neither here nor there. Sasha would drag her fingernails over her stomach, making loops and curves. Charlotte would inhale, and Sasha would look up at her with a glint in her brown eyes. Sasha loved having power over Charlotte, and that led to her craving the power of the Championship.

 

Charlotte pushes the past memories behind her, thinking mostly that their story was over. She had burned that bridge because she burns all of her bridges. The only way to keep your enemies behind you forever is to limit the ways they can catch up. Being genetically superior may mean that she’s naturally better than everyone, but it also means that she’s constantly aware of those who can match her stride and potentially overtake her. Being genetically superior means always being aware of your surroundings and those in your surroundings.

 

Charlotte turns her attention back to Alexa. “Everybody wants something.” She smirks at Alexa, lips twisted smugly.

 

Alexa just keeps smiling, and when she speaks it’s as if she’s saying checkmate. “What do  _ you  _ want, Charlotte?” She says it as if she’s being clever and witty, like she’s pulled a fast one and Charlotte should be admiring how she can turn the tables.

 

“I want you to leave me alone.” Charlotte replies, a shiver of pleasure and regret ghosting through her when she sees the way Alexa’s face falls. Charlotte gets to her feet, body bumping against Alexa’s so the smaller girl has to move back. She quickly puts her belt around her waist and holds her phone loosely in her hand. The sound of Charlotte’s music plays almost like background music as the Charlotte of last week retains her Championship. “You should probably go see a medic.” Charlotte murmurs, voice low as she jerks her head to indicate Alexa’s back.

 

Alexa grins, her smile bright despite the unpleasant feeling hanging in the air around them. Her smile is cheeky, but her eyes flash with some concern. “Only if you come with me.”

 

Charlotte brushes past her, purposefully knocking her shoulder into Alexa to get past her. She hears Alexa inhale painfully, and she lets laughter leak into her words. “Not a chance.”

 

Charlotte smiles for the first time during their interaction, and she ignores the guilt twisting in her chest.

 

* * *

 

Alexa starts appearing everywhere. Charlotte isn't even sure it’s intentional. She’ll show up at Starbucks while Charlotte is waiting in line minding her own business. Everything will be right in the world, and then Charlotte will hear her name, said peppily but with an audible question mark at the end. Suddenly, Alexa will be there, grinning and talking about the odds.

 

At first Charlotte had questioned it.

 

“Are you stalking me?” Charlotte had asked coldly, rounding on the shorter girl.

 

Alexa had jerked back like Charlotte had punched her in the gut, eyes imploring and wounded. “What?  _ No.”  _ She had said emphatically. Charlotte isn't sure why she believed her, but she did.

 

Now Charlotte attempts to reign in her growing frustrations with the blonde. “Alexa, could you stop chattering about fucking ponies or glitter or whatever bullshit you’re talking about so I can work out?” Her voice is meant to stop people in their tracks, and her words are meant to wound. Alexa just looks at her like she’s a puzzle before looking away, but Charlotte is just thankful that she shut up.

 

“How’d you even know I was at the gym?” Charlotte asks, running a hand through her hair as she observes the weights.

 

Alexa glances over, grinning. It’s dimmer than usual, and Charlotte wonders if maybe she’s finally learned that Charlotte doesn't want to be her friend. “I thought I wasn't supposed to talk anymore.” She teases, waiting for Charlotte’s frustrated groan before continues. “I didn't know you were going to be here. I told you, Char, I’m not stalking you.”

 

Charlotte turns and glares at the girl wearing a Stitch t-shirt. “Do  _ not  _ call me ‘Char' ever again. I mean it.” She meets Alexa’s eyes, sparkling blue eyes meeting her own serious ones. Charlotte holds her gaze until the blonde nods, and it’s only when Charlotte looks away that she realizes how close they’re standing. Again.

 

Charlotte takes a few steps away, making sure that proximity is no longer an issue. Her work out is both physically challenging, and mentally challenging because she can hear Alexa humming Disney songs while they work, and it’s the most annoying thing she’s ever experienced. Okay, so it’s a close second to Becky Lynch’s plaid ring gear because seriously what an eyesore. Like, sure they go okay with her hair, but also they’re terrible. That’s literally all there is to say about those god awful plaid pants.

 

Twenty minutes into her workout, Charlotte notices that Alexa  _ isn't  _ working out. Fifteen minutes pass, Charlotte carefully watching the small blonde.

 

Alexa seems content to pass the time awkwardly reaching her out for the weights before pulling back and repeating the cycle every ten minutes, but it’s annoying and Charlotte doesn't have the patience for it. Charlotte sets her weights down angrily, turning on the startled blonde. “Okay, Alexa, this is a gym. Are you aware of that?” Charlotte snaps, prompting Alexa to nod frantically. “Good. Then I suppose you know that a gym is where you work out? You are  _ not  _ supposed to  _ contemplate _ working out, alright?”

 

Alexa turns pink, her eyes widening. “Sorry, Char-” Charlotte’s narrowed eyes quickly remind Alexa of the forbidden nickname. “-lotte, Charlotte, I just haven't gotten to the medic yet. My back is still really sore, I think I landed on it wrong.” Her face twists sadly, running a hand through her hair as Charlotte looks over her.

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

Alexa blinks at her, mouth dropping open comically as she stares at Charlotte. “What?” She squeaks out.

 

Charlotte pauses, running her sentence through her mind. “Oh! No, um, that’s  _ not  _ what I meant.” Charlotte quickly schools her face into an impassive mask. “Thank you for misinterpreting it. I will take a look at your back and tell you if it is just initial soreness or if it looks more serious that a medic should look immediately.” Charlotte explains.

 

Alexa beams at her. “Thanks, Charlotte, that’s really nice of you!”

 

“No. I’m not  _ nice.  _ I’m a winner.” Charlotte protests, wincing at the idea of being soft. Losers are nice, and Charlotte is not a loser. She’s worked too hard to let being kind stop her from being successful. Kind people don't get anything done. They let people walk all over them. Just look at Bayley. She’ll _ never _ be the Champion as long as offers hugs and headbands to her opponents.

 

Alexa deflates a little, nodding her head. She glances around at the gym, picking at the bottom of her shirt. “I don't really feel comfortable taking my shirt off in front of these people.”

 

Charlotte raises an eyebrow, mentally picturing Alexa in her ring gear. “Okay. I guess we can do this in my hotel room.” Alexa nods, and follows as Charlotte leads the way.

 

* * *

 

“Alright. First you should take your shirt off, and then lay down on the bed.” Charlotte commands when they enter.

 

Alexa quickly pulls her shirt off, wincing slightly as she pulls it over her head. Then she scrambles onto the bed, looking over at Charlotte as she lays down with her back to the bed. She sighs a little at the softness of the sheets, but her main focus is on Charlotte. “So what now?” She asks.

 

Charlotte stares at her for a moment before laughing. Alexa gazes wide eyed at her, delighted by the taller girl’s laugh. It’s warm, surprisingly so, and the sound makes Alexa feel like a fizzy drink all the way to her bones. She feels warm and bubbly and it’s actually kind of stupid.

 

“I meant on your front.” Charlotte reaches over, carefully flipping Alexa so her front is pressed to the bed. Something terribly similar to affection bursts in Charlotte’s heart for a moment, but she’s quick to smother it. Champions don't _ need  _ companionship. Charlotte certainly doesn't need it from annoying peppy blondes with a height reminiscent of an ant.

 

“Oh. Duh.” Alexa forces herself to laugh, heat rising to her cheeks.

 

They both fall silent as Charlotte moves to be closer to Alexa. She leans over Alexa, fingers hovering over the slight bruising on her back. It isn't unusual for someone of her size to end up with some bruising for a move that her body isn't super accustomed to.

 

Briefly, Charlotte wonders what Alexa would do if Charlotte leaned down and brushed her lips against Alexa’s spine, her shoulder blades, the back of her neck. Would she flinch away? Or would she turn and drag Charlotte down for more kisses?

 

Charlotte knows what Sasha would do. Then again, she can still feel Sasha’s fingers ghosting along her skin, can still feel her kisses searing her neck like molten lava. Could she inflict that same amount of heat upon Alexa? Could Charlotte make her feel the intensity of her touch long after Charlotte left?

 

She thinks for a moment that maybe that she  _ likes  _ Alexa, but that’s stupid. She just misses Sasha a little bit. Misses her kisses, and the way her hair smelled, and the way her skin tasted when Charlotte pressed herself close enough that it was like she could crawl inside of Sasha. She’s been thinking about her lately, and that’s why she looks at Alexa like she’s something more than what she is.

 

“It looks like typical bruising. You may have landed wrong, but it’s probably just day-after soreness. If you really are concerned, though, I’d go see the doc as soon as you can.” Charlotte got to her feet, reaching a hand out to wrap her arm around the smaller girl’s bicep. Carefully, she helped Alexa get to her feet, warm fingers pressed again Alexa. “There you go.”

 

Alexa smiles shyly, leaning up on her tiptoes. “Thanks, Charlotte.” She tilts her head forward, fingers latching onto Charlotte’s shoulders to pull her down.

 

Charlotte blinks at her, eyes wide as Alexa angles her head so she can kiss Charlotte properly. “No, thanks.” Charlotte mutters, pushing Alexa away.

 

Alexa stumbles backwards, face quickly turning crimson. “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I, uh, read you wrong. I’m so sorry.” Alexa apologizes, the words slipping through Charlotte’s mind as she hazily attempts to process the situation. “Really, Charlotte, I’m super sorry. That was totally wrong of me, and I hope you aren't too, like, weirded out or anything. I don't even know what I was thinking. I’m so-” Alexa rambles on.

 

Charlotte acts before she thinks. She takes a step forward, leaning down and grabbing Alexa’s face in her hands to kiss her firmly. It’s… euphoric if she’s being honest. Alexa tastes like sweet coffee and mint gum which should taste weird and it kind of does, but mostly Charlotte is focused on the way Alexa melts against her.

 

Alexa grabs her hips, holding her tightly so she won't move. She opens her mouth, grinning slightly against Charlotte’s lips. Charlotte kisses her thoroughly, and when she’s done she tugs on Alexa’s hair to hear her gasp one more time before she pulls away.

 

They stare at each other afterwards, panting slightly as they slowly drown in the thick tension hanging in the room. Charlotte can't tear her eyes away from Alexa, from the smeared lip gloss and the messy hair and how she can't stop staring at Charlotte’s lips.

 

Slowly, Alexa reaches a hand out to Charlotte, a contemplative expression on her face.

 

Ultimately, this is what snaps Charlotte back into place. “So, that was a mistake that will  _ not  _ happen again.” She declares, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Alexa nods, hand falling back to her side. “I agree.” She calmly states, shocking Charlotte. “I need to focus on my career right now, and whatever is going on with you is only going to complicate things. Romantically, I mean. We can totally still be friends.” Alexa smiles, and there’s only a mild hint of strain in the way her lips curve up.

 

Charlotte shakes her head. “I don't  _ have _ friends.” She denies.

 

Alexa just looks at her, eyes sparkling. “Now you do.” She practically skips out of Charlotte’s hotel room, leaving a stunned and slightly aggravated Charlotte in her wake. The door shuts with a click, and the annoying blonde is gone.

 

“Fuck.” Charlotte sighs, collapsing on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem really quick now but this is like a quick bump before it begins to lull, lol. If you'd like to see more terrible content I'm @makemelovely on tumblr


End file.
